witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Farcorners)
This notice board is located south of Novigrad, in the Farcorners district, and gives access to the contract quests, The White Lady and Lord of the Wood, as well as the secondary quest, High Stakes. Postings Scribe for the Composition of Official Writings :I'm available to draw up documents concerning all the many branches of law and administraiton, including claims for damages, invoices, collections summons, arrest warrants and appeals of official decisions. My fees are reasonable and I operate with a quick turnaround. :–Louis Vogler House For Sale :House in good condition. Selling because I'm moving to Kovir permanently. Price subject to negotiation. :–Issdreth Missed Connection: Tall Dark Stranger :To the tall stranger with raven hair and emerald eyes who smiled so charmingly at me while buying flounder at the fishmarket last week - meet me at the Butchers' Yard. Please. I'll be waiting there every morning for the next seven days. :– Bewitched Best Tombstones In Town! :Granite and marble tombstones, markers carved of wood and forged of metal, accessories made of both granite and clay, including vases, basins, lanterns and urns. Quick and reliable. Order in advance around major feast days and after battles. :– W. Abbelard, carpenter-stonecutter-urn-spinner Contract: The White Lady : Good People, : Take pity on the poor lot of us peasants. The fields outside of town are haunted by a wraith somewhat like a maid in appearance, though her visage is ghastly and sullied. You cannot walk within ten spans of the evil and hope to escape alive. It's thus keeping us from harvesting our crops, meaning famine and misery await us if nothing changes. So we plan to hand all our remaining gold to whoever drives this White Lady off or kills her. : -''Helma, Ignatius' widow.'' : P.S. Since I've got many an inquiry into the matter already, I'll let it be known right here: I'm not interested in remarrying. Contract: Devil in the Woods :Dear witcher, sir (if any be present hereabouts, that is) :I've a hunch - eh, what am I saying - I'm dead certain that the woods I was lucky enough to gain possession of - or at least, I felt lucky about that till recently - that these woods are home to a cruel evil, a devil of some kind. I hired a gang of dwarven loggers not long back to harvest lumber. Strapping lads, every last one having cut down many a mighty tree in his life. So you can imagine my surprise when said loggers disappeared, all save one, and he claimed to have seen a monster. I've marked out a bounty for freeing my stretch of woods from all foul creatures, and dearly hope that soon I will have the pleasure of giving it to someone. :Sincerely, :''-Brean Hotsch'' High Stakes Gwent Tournament! : Gwent lovers! : Count Tybalt invites you to come to the Passiflora, where he shall proudly host a high stakes gwent tournament! On offer will be not only riveting play against superb opponents, but also fabulous prizes for the victors. : Only ladies and gentlemen with fortunes vast enough to cover the entry fee are invited to join. : We also require all entrants to be in possession of an above-average deck, one fitted with a good measure of neutral cards. Decks shall be checked before entry is permitted. : Hope to see you at the Passiflora! Seasonal Laborers Wanted :Looking for seasonable laborers to help with the cucumber harvest in Nazair. Will supply escorted wagon transport through areas affected by the war. Once there, room and board (two meals a day and lodging with 10 others in a thatched hut equipped with fireplace and a separate dining chamber) will be provided. Work day's 12 hours, payment subject to negotiation. :Contact: Marvin Luther, Silverton Homemade Cakes :Delicious homemade cakes, just like your gran used to make - only from Aunt Amelia's! Apple crumbles, cheesecakes, plum tarts and many others - all baked from the finest fruits and flour straight from the fields within a day's ride of Novigrad. Paint Your World Anew! :Qualified painter accepting commissions for murals as well as paintings on canvas depicting any given theme or subject the patron desires. For portrait commissions, makeup and costumes provided for not extra cost, including the particularly fashionable "Redanian notable" and "respected matron" looks. :– Vincent Bernard We Shall Overcome! : Recently some unknown assailants entered Farcorners and attacked three elven children. How long are we going to let these acts of aggression stand? Let us start making them pay an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth! In Memoriam :After a long battle against illness, yesterday saw he passing into the next life of C'enfanenh - beloved grandfather, father and husband. :Elain blath, Feainnewedd Dearme aen a'caelme tedd Eigean evelienn deireadh Que'n esse, va en esseath Feinnewedd, elaine blath! Prayer Group :Anyone interested in joining us in prayer for a speedy end to this war is invited to come to the Eternal Fire chapel in Farcorners. The Fire enlightens, the Fire cleanses, the Fire protects! Trivia * "We Shall Overcome" is a protest song that became a key anthem of the African-American Civil Rights movement. Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards